


I Love You，Sean Parker!

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>校花我爱你AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 校花我爱你AU

　　从Dustin端着可乐进屋的那刻起，Mark就把他的耳朵关上了，虽然他知道这完全不能阻止那家伙继续没完没了的纠结，但是Mark想，既然他是跑到Dustin家避难的，那他就姑且继续容忍他五分钟——他马上就要编完这段代码了。

　　“我没告诉过我爸妈这件事，这件事我就只和你说过。”Dustin放下托盘，一下子扑到床上抱着他的等身抱枕滚来滚去。Mark不觉得这代表他和Dustin是有多么铁哥们，他觉得Dustin心底非常清楚Mark根本懒得理他的破事。

　　“我知道这么说有点娘，但是你不觉得他就好像一个现实版的芭比吗？”Dustin的眼睛突然亮了起来，他痴迷的看着被他贴在天花板上海报，把他的抱枕抱的更紧了一些。Mark只觉得Dustin的眼睛一定有问题，Adobe也许该向他买断这种生物自动智能美化精修的系统，这比PS还可怕。

　　“而且他是那么的聪明！”Dustin又露出了崇拜的神情，他看起来恨不得把自己绑到对方的大腿上。不过Mark觉得这点没什么好质疑的，他也承认这点。

　　“他还那么友善！”如果这是个漫画，那Dustin周围一定密布着心形的粉色泡泡。Mark怀疑要不是他在还在这，Dustin说不定就要开始和抱枕玩上“过家家”游戏了，而且他相当质疑Dustin所说的“友善”。

　　“你告白去吧。”Mark合上他的笔记本电脑。

　　“什么？！”Dustin刚刚所有的狂热一下子变成了恐慌。

　　“反正都要毕业了，说不定下次你看到他的时候他已经发福到像个怀胎九月的孕妇，留着堪比鬃毛似的胡子，在超市给叛逆期的女儿买棉条之类的，你现在只不过要凑上去和他搭个讪而已，又不是要让你直接上三垒脱离处男之身，就照这个势头下去我一点不意外你到大学毕业也只有对着海报意淫的本事，现在说了也总比不知多少年以后被冲击到三观要强一点，反正你也不是第一次丢脸丢的世人皆知了。”Mark拿起可乐坐在椅子上转来转去，他在想Dustin家的冰箱里如果少了一罐啤酒有多大的几率会被发现。

　　“那可是‘他’，Mark，他......”Dustin反而在告白这件事上犹豫了起来，虽然他想过很多关于‘他的事情’，但是他一次也没有提起勇气直面对方，即使那个人在他旁边的座位坐了三年他也没敢主动搭上一句话。

　　“他在你旁边坐了三年，Dustin，而你的房间再告诉我你是个脑残粉，你看片的口味都是按着他的脸来的，如果你真的要和你的抱枕结婚，我觉得你会被他嫌弃一辈子，毕竟他可是个相当‘勇敢’的人。”Mark觉得Dustin也搞不出来什么大名堂，他最多也就是尽力的和对方打个招呼，然后在被无视的时候再自我安慰一下。Mark现在不过是用他发泄一下压力而已——想到要和他姐姐用同一辆车他就觉得不爽。

　　Dustin觉得Mark说的有道理，去告白没什么大不了的，最多就是更丢脸而已，好吧，也许有可能在他面前出丑，但总比当一个胆小怯懦的家伙要好的多，说不定事情会发展的出乎意料的顺利呢！这样他还可以邀请他来参加派对，哦天，他一定会精心准备的，如果他愿意来的话，他一定不能让他失望！他会把他最好的东西拿出来招待他！

　　“你说的对，Mark！只不过是告白而已！”Dustin热情高涨的说道。

　　Mark不动声色的看着他的朋友，总觉得自己刚才好像错过什么重要的事情。

　　*

　　毕业典礼当天艳阳高照，但是大礼堂里却没有因为天气的的燥热而骚动，所有人都静静地享受着毕业生代表之一的Chris Huges带来的一首钢琴曲。

　　等到Chris重新回到他的坐上的时候，年级主任开始新一轮衔接性发言。这当然不关Sean什么事，这种发言的事情永远和他没关系。Sean用手肘碰了碰还没坐稳的Chris，他觉得现在他们可以考虑考虑一会儿去哪儿玩了。

　　“你为什么不来个Huges版的《Call Me Maybe》？你知道我可以和你演对手戏，亲爱的。”Sean压低了声音调戏Chris，“如果你想玩3P的话，等Wardo从上面下来咱们可以开个房去。”

　　“你知道Gretchen在用后脑勺瞪着你呢吧？”Chris只觉得年级主任随时都可能抓起话筒砸到Sean的脑袋上——他怀疑如果没有各种因素约束着她的话Sean的头骨可能早就变成骨粉了，然后脑子......哦，这么想下去真是太恶心了。

　　“我不太想知道你在脑子里对我做了什么。”Sean鄙夷的说。

　　“请保持安静，同学们。”Gretchen瞪了一眼他们俩，“下面请Dustin Moskovitz同学发言。”

　　“他和我一个班的，”Sean看着这在台上调试着话筒家伙说，“没想到他今天还有发言。”

　　“我有时候怀疑你是真的高度近视，还是就是目中无人而已。”Chris说。

　　“各位同学、老师和家长们，今天我、我...”Dustin拿着稿子的手开始抖上了，如果他没控制着自己的话，那他恐怕现在已经可以去厨房帮他妈妈筛面粉了，他的稿子上写的全是些冠冕堂皇的话，但是他不想念这张稿子上的东西，他犹豫着，看着台下，看见同学们有些困惑和不耐烦，他爸妈在录像，Mark在放空他自己发呆，他看到了...他看到了...他......“我爱你！Sean Parker！”

　　Dustin看到了Sean在台下瞪大了眼睛望着他，他只觉得这大概是他这辈子最幸福的一刻了。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　不论Sean长了个多么聪明的脑袋，除非他是更上层维度的生物，他是万万不可能猜到还会出现现在这个状况的，他还没自恋到那种以为万物都不能抗拒他的魅力的地步。是的，你没有看错，在Sean眼里，宅男Dustin和他不是一种生物，所以他现在目瞪口呆的样子是惊吓导致的，和惊喜毫无瓜葛。

　　不过罪魁祸首还站在台上滔滔不绝：“我、我爱你，Sean！是恋爱般的那种‘爱’，咳，虽然只是我单恋你而已......我永远都无法忘记爱上你的那一刻,你金色的卷发好像镀上了一层晨光，在细雨中你的笑脸好像彩虹一般灿烂......”

　　本来坐在台下发呆的Mark现在整个人都傻了——这个情况完全不符合他的预期啊！他本来以为Dustin也就能让别人帮他递一下情书，最多就是在毕业舞会的时候和Sean搭个讪然后碰一鼻子灰。他认识的Dustin绝不可能有勇气做出当众公开告白这种夺人眼球的事情，打游戏他都没有过开嘲讽的时候。台上那个外星人把一定谋杀了真正的Dustin Moskovitz！

　　“.......这件事我从来没有告诉过除了Mark以外的任何人，说真的，他也应该承认他的性取向问题了，我才不会因为这种小事抛弃我的我朋友。”

　　“我才不是！”Mark抗议着，但是Gretchen居然没有瞪他。为什么要把我也拖下水！Mark在心里咆哮着，一种被出卖了的感觉油然而生，他转头望向家长席，发现已经不知捂脸多久不想继续直视自家儿子又不好离席的Moskovitz夫妇。真是亲生的！要是我有个这样的儿子一定早早的丢进垃圾箱里去！

　　至于Sean，没一会儿就摆脱惊呆了的感觉，抿着嘴憋住笑，挑起了一边的眉毛，甚至还翘起了二郎腿，就差拿上一桶焦糖爆米花和一大杯可乐了。他毫无保留的摆出了一副看好戏的姿态。Chris低头捏着自己的太阳穴，他都不想评价他们今天是来参加毕业典礼的，还是来出演一场闹剧的。他抬起头，看到还在台上Eduardo面露可疑的微笑，看着似乎打算把全校都得罪个干净的Moskovitz。Chris猜不透Eduardo在此刻到底是在笑什么，他说不定还在心里赞叹这位同学勇气可嘉纯真善良呢。

　　Chris环视了下四周，目测至少有四个人现在恨不得冲上去教训一顿这个夸夸其谈的家伙，他本来以为这宅男二人组里Zuckerberg才是更令人头疼的那个，且不说他那张刻薄的嘴，就是单单看他那不屑一顾鄙视全校的神态，就够让人掉好感的了。

　　台下的Winklevoss兄弟被Moskovitz说成好像抱着兔子布偶的澳大利亚肌肉袋鼠们，双胞胎里弟弟已经好几次试图站起来却又被他那稍有理智的哥哥摁了回去；Christy Lee小姐被形容成好像巧克力色的hello kitty，天知道Christy有多讨厌被比喻成那只没有嘴的猫，她觉得这个比喻明显就是在说她胖的像球一样！Erica Albright小姐则被说成如果是绿血的话说不定会更好，绿血又他妈的是什么玩意！Albright小姐本来还有的一丝对Moskovitz同情心也随着她的脸被气绿了的节奏消失殆尽。

　　“Chris，你说这家伙是不是根本没带着脑子说话？”Sean凑到Chris的耳边和他嘀嘀咕咕，他边说边同情的看着还在台上的Eduardo，“虽然我不觉得Wardo会认为那家伙的脑子就是一坨果冻，但是那过分慈爱的眼神一定是将那家伙当成一个幼儿来看待了。”

　　“你这种事不关己的能力再一次惊到我了。”Chris推开他，往台上一瞧，看到了那个Moskovitz好像突然顿了一下，他的表情一瞬间有些尴尬和受伤。哇哦，他原来真的挺认真的，“惨不忍睹。”他上辈子一定借了Sean很多钱，多到上辈子没还完，这辈子接着追Sean。

　　“我倒是觉得挺有意思，得罪全校可不算太容易。”Sean理解到了另一个地方去了，不过他就算知道了Chris是怎么想的也不会在乎。

　　反观现在的大礼堂现已经不复刚刚Chris弹奏钢琴曲时候的安静，现在这里就好像发生了恐怖袭击一样骚乱，不过那个“恐怖分子”明显没有什么威慑力。

　　“虽然、虽然我听说过你有男朋友，”Dustin紧紧抓着话筒，生怕它因为手心里的汗水而一不小心掉在地上，现在他的腿已经不抖了，虽然声音依旧带着紧张的颤音，但是一开始的那股恐惧与紧张感早已被长篇打乱不知所云的发言踢到了不知道哪条河里去了。他完全没有注意到台下那些向他投来机关枪一样的目光，目光紧紧锁在和Chris Hughes悄悄谈论的Sean Parker身上。他们看起来真的像一对儿，Dustin想。这让他内心的坚持有了些怯意，但是他看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，柔软的金色卷发，一直让他心动不已的面庞，修长的手指......老天，他怎么能放弃这最后一个机会！他不确定在五年后、十年后或者二十年后Sean还会不会像今天这个样子，他真怕Mark一语成谶，他万一真的会因为那些而不再喜欢他的话，那历经了这么长时间的单恋还值得吗？他不能放弃，哪怕是要面对Chris Hughes他也要试试！“但是，我可以请求你和我交往吗？”

　　这下子所有的目光又齐刷刷的投向了Sean。感谢台上那个蠢货，让他在毕业之际再一次有幸成为校园的“风云人物”。虽然在大多数情况下Sean不在乎注目礼有多么的密集与炽热，但是从来没有一次是像今天这么丢脸！太丢脸了！丢脸到Sean宁可自己绕城裸奔跑十圈也不想在这被那家伙盯着。

　　“不，我拒绝。”他干净利落表情沉痛的回答。

　　


End file.
